Meet You By The Christmas Fire
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Cyborg finds Raven sitting alone by fire one Christmas Eve while something is troubling her. Can on small talk trun into something else? ONESHOT! CyxRae! NO FLAMES!


OKAY THIS IS A CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF. IT'S A CY/RAE FIC. IF YA DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

-chicagonebananas

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She sat quietly gazing at the fire crackling in the dark. It was the 24th of December tomorrow was Christmas. She had, had a horrible past and this year it had been better for a change. Her father was gone, he wouldn't be coming back. Now it was quiet. Everyone in the tower had gone to bed hours ago. The reason why she was up was that she kept on having a reoccuring dream of how this Christmas would be the worst she ever had. She knew that it was only a dream but she couldn't shake it from her head. She stared at the fire sipping her hearable when she heard someone come in behind her. She turned around slowly to find the face of Cyborg staring at her.

"Raven?" he questioned, "Why are you still up? Tomorrow's Christmas."

"I couldn't sleep." Came her response. "But I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm up because I heard a noise and wanted to investigate it." He lied. The truth was that he actually hopped that Raven was all right. He heard noise's coming from her room and wanted to make sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble. He took a seat next her and they both sat quietly looking at the fire for a few moments. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Cyborg finally spoke breaking the awkward silence between them.

"_Should I tell him about the reoccurring dream?" _Raven wondered to her self. _"You can trust Cy. He's always been there for you…and he'll probably keep it a secret if you ask him to."_ "Well ever since we defeated Trigon…I have had this reoccurring dream that takes place around Christmas…this Christmas and he comes back and tries to destroy the world again. Every night I go to bed wondering how much sleep I'm going to get. It's hard." She said trying find the right words.

"Well, is there any possible way that he could come back?" He asked not sure if there was another part of the prophecy that Raven had left out.

"No…we'll at least I don't think there is."

"Well this is a season of healing…that's probably something you don't need…but maybe you feel as if you do…" He responded desperately trying to find the right words for this particular topic.

"It's just that I can't help but to think that maybe there was something we missed…that I missed during the whole fight…" Raven said as she allowed her voice to trail off.

"Rae, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. If that goon ever shows his face around here again we'll let him have it. Except ten times harder!" Cyborg said with a high level of confidence in his voice.

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven answered. But before she knew it Cyborg was pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her sweet, soft, luscious, lips. He thought that she would pull away, then slap him or something but she didn't. She only deppened the kiss. They sat there in the warm glow of the fire and the twinkling lights of the Christmas for a few minutes both savoring the moment. Just at that moment when he pulled her into a kiss it started to snow very gently. Finally the kiss was broken due to the lack of air. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a while. Then Raven returned the kiss more passionate then ever. When it was broken the sun had just started rising over the frozenlake. Cyborg looked deep into Ravens violet eyes and said:

"Merry Christmas, Rae. He won't come back. I promise."

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Robin asked from behind.

Both Cyborg and Raven exchange glances before Cyborg saying, "Just talking…"

THE END

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OKAY SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOOOOO SHORT. BUT GIVE ME A BREAK I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK. SO REVIEW, NO FLAMING THE PAIRING. SORRY IF IT'S AWKWARD IN PARTS. IF THEY SEEM A LITTEL O.C. I'M SORRY. REVEIW PLEASE!

OH AND…

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!


End file.
